Good Night!
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Yami siente que algo ha cambiado. Todo pasará esta noche. OneShot. YYxY


¡Buenas Noches! 

Era una noche como cualquier otra en la casa de los Moto, dos adolescentes de casi 16 años se preparaban para dormir, se podía decir que eran gemelos, los dos tenían el cabello tricolor: rubio, negro y púrpura, alto sobre sus cabezas. Uno era más alto que el otro para su edad, era más serio y parecía más grande. El otro era un _chibi_, inocente e ingenuo. Los nombres de estos dos eran: Yami y Yugi Moto.

Yami no era miembro de la familia, tenía una historia muy extensa como faraón y después de salvar al mundo de nuevo, el abuelo de Yugi lo adoptó como a un nieto, por eso vivía con ellos, cosa que a él le agradaba muchísimo.

Todo empezó esta noche, como les decía, los dos chicos estaban preparándose para dormir, Yugi se lavaba los dientes después de tomar una ducha y ya salía del cuarto de baño, traía una pijama verde y se le veía despeinado y algo mojado, era alegre y muy bueno. – Listo, Yami – le comentó el chibi a su gemelo en cuanto lo vio - ¿Eh? – Al parecer el mayor no había estado escuchando - ¡Ah! Sí, sí, ya voy… - le lanzó una fugaz mirada al chibi mientras se encaminaba al baño.

Desde hacía tiempo Yami había estado reflexionando sobre algunas cosas, sobre todo una: sentía que la forma en que él veía al chibi, a su hikari había cambiado. Desde luego esto lo tenía confundido. ¿Cómo había pasado de ser el amigo y protector de Yugi a desear ser algo más? Ciertamente no lo sabía pero no deseaba que la situación siguiera así. Comenzó a ducharse sin saber con exactitud lo que hacía, en su mente tenía los recuerdos frescos de instantes atrás en los que el chibi salía mojado para avisarle, y sintió celos del líquido cristalino, porque podía tocar a su yugi.

Terminó sin más, se cambió y salió precipitadamente, tenía que hacer algo en ese momento o su corazón estallaría.

-¿Yugi? – llamó buscándolo – ¿Yu-Yugi?  
-¿Qué pasa Yami? – preguntó el Chibi a su gemelo sonriéndole que se tiñó de rojo sin que éste lo notara.  
-Bu-Bueno es que… - se acercó a él, necesitaba tocarlo, acarició una de sus mejillas, estaba aún húmeda, pero la piel del chibi era suave y cálida, no lo contuvo más tanto contacto, de un momento a otro había posado sus labios encima de los del pequeño chibi, sintió la misma sensación y no notó que los ojos del pequeño se abrían desmesuradamente por el impacto de los hechos. Pronto les faltó el aire, el niño no había contestado a aquél intento desesperado del faraón, pero ya tenía las mejillas encendidas.

Se miraron durante un rato tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, los dos como tomates… Yugi salió de su shock y preguntó bastante apenado – Yami ¿por qué…? – pero no terminó la pregunta, estaba demasiado apenado. Eso era lo que le gustaba tanto al faraón de él, su dulzura, su inocencia, su ternura, toda su forma de ser. Se había dado cuenta que estaba viéndolo embelesado, así que después de un tiempo le contestó – Es que, aibou, hikari… yo desde hace tiempo… bueno es que yo… - Le costaba mucho trabajo expresarse al gran faraón de Egipto, pues él nunca había sentido eso, o había tenido tiempo para sentirlo. – Yo, te amo Yugi – se expresó en un susurro audible mientras bajaba la cabeza para contemplar el suelo, no quería ver la reacción del chibi, y el color se le había acrecentado casi por todo el rostro.

Lágrimas salieron desde los ojos de Yugi, esos ojos púrpura llenos de inocencia, y Yami sintió que eso era un No, Yugi, su Yugi no sentía nada por él, pero qué podía esperar… murmuró un Perdón se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la pared, pero algo lo tomó del brazo, era la misma piel suave y cálida de Yugi, se dio la vuelta, y lo vio era su aibou seguía llorando, pero de felicidad, se abalanzó a darle un abrazo al sorprendido pero feliz Yami y le dijo al oido: Yo también te amo, Yami – Sonriendo le dio un tierno y fugaz beso; Yami no sabía que hacer o decir, pero se sentía inmensamente feliz.

-Muchachos ya duérmanse ¡mañana tienen clases! – se oyó que decía una cantarina voz, era del abuelo.

Yami sonrió, tomó a Yugi de la mano, lo acostó y se metió junto a él, volvió a besarlo y le dijo pícaramente - ¡Buenas Noches!

FIN.

Notas de la autora: Ahm, es el primer fanfic que publico aquí, y es que me encanta la pareja de Yami y Yugi, y quise hacer algo que se me ocurrió ayer que no pude dormir bien, aquí está, ojalá les guste.

_Saku._


End file.
